The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'J' arc, J'' standing for Jewel (Dopant) and (Mikio) Jinno. Synopsis Shotaro fights to save Rui from destroying herself, while Philip tries to figure out how to outsmart Wakana in gaining his library research. Plot After the Jewel Dopant escapes when her fight with Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme mingles with that between Kamen Rider Accel Trial and the R Nasca Dopant, Shotaro and Philip are unnerved by her words that it is almost over. When they meet with Jinno at the jail, he reveals that in the past how Rui told him she loved the city, yet destroyed the pinwheels set up by children. As Shotaro and Akiko leave, Jinno is visited by Rui in disguise as she needs to tell him something about the events before running off after Jinno hurts her feelings. Realizing that Rui is there, Shotaro chases her as she calls him as naive as Jinno. In the Gaia Library, Philip tries to talk to Wakana as she assumes her Dopant form to his shock. As Philip gets an idea from Akiko, Uesugi arrives with a message from Rui to meet her at the wharf and asks Shotaro to accompany him. The next day, as Philip begins his own battle with Wakana within the Gaia Library, Shotaro saves Uesugi from Rui's trap. However, Shotaro later finds Uesugi as he is about to leave town and Shotaro identifies him as the real Dopant, much to Akiko's shock. Philip confirms that Rui was forced into portraying the Dopant in order to save Satoru as Uesugi attempts to toss the ring that contains the diamond Satoru was turned into into the sea. However, Ryu saves the ring as Uesugi assumes his Dopant form with Kamen Riders Double and Accel Trial fighting him. Assuming CycloneJokerXtreme, Double uses the knowledge Philip has acquired to target the Jewel Dopant's one weakness. When Uesugi demands why Rui got Jinno involved, she reveals that she did it because he is gullible, much like the day she took the blame for Uesugi tearing the pinwheels. The Jewel Memory shatters and all of the Jewel Dopant's victims are released from their diamond prisons. Later, as Makura worms his way back into Jinno's graces, Shotaro tells his friend that Rui is making dinner for him. Not believing it, Jinno reveals that he made a promise to himself that he will not fall for everything he hears, before he runs off upon the mention of a yeti, which Shotaro and Akiko actually see. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel: ***Accel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 22, . * Although Wakana tried to (initially) persuade Philip to come to her, it probably wouldn't have been that hard getting him by herself considering how she knows where Philip lives. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess, The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt, O's Link/The Old Detective and O's Link/Shroud's Confession. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｊの迷宮／ダイヤモンドは傷ついて｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｊの迷宮／ダイヤモンドは傷ついて｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes